2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above-average season with 14 named storms forming this year. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, although systems may form at any time of the year, as shown with Tropical Storm Andrea, which formed on May 28. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson scale) will form during a season and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of University College London, the NOAA and Colorado State University (CSU). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Some of these forecasts also take into consideration what happened in previous seasons and an ongoing La Niña event that had recently formed in November 2017. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and three major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Pre-season outlooks The first forecast for the year was released by TSR on December 11, 2018, which predicted a slightly below-average season in 2019, with a total of 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes, due to the anticipated presence of El Niño conditions during the season. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea from:15/06/2019 till:18/06/2019 color:TS text:Barry from:25/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 color:C1 text:Chantal from:08/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C2 text:Dorian from:20/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:TS text:Erin from:03/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C4 text:Fernand barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on May 22, meandering the southeastern Atlantic for a few days. On May 26, the NHC began tracking it about 1500 mi (2400 km) west of Cape Verde. On the morning of May 28, it developed into Tropical Depression One. Despite cooler waters, it strengthened into a tropical storm, the NHC naming it Andrea the next day. It reached its peak intensity on the evening of May 29, with 45 mph winds and 997 mbar pressure. It transitioned into a extratropical cyclone on May 31. No deaths and damages were reported from this storm. Tropical Storm Barry The NHC began tracking a tropical low 400 mi (650 km) east of The Bahamas on June 11. On the morning of June 14, the system developed into Tropical Depression Two. Warm waters and low wind shear made the system strengthen into Tropical Storm Barry the next day. On the evening of June 15, it reached its peak intensity, with 65 mph winds and 990 mbar pressure. On June 17, it transitioned into a extratropical cyclone 550 mi (900 km) east of Newfoundland. One person in Massachusetts was swept away by a rip current that was produced by this storm. However, no damages were reported from this storm. Hurricane Chantal A tropical wave emerged from Africa on June 21. It became more organized and it entered warm waters which it developed into Tropical Depression Three on June 24. It curved to the north-northeast while it stayed a tropical depression. On the afternoon of July 25, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Chantal. It then moved west-northwest, staying in warm waters. The morning of July 27, it strengthened into a hurricane, now moving north-northeast. It reached its peak intensity that evening, with 90 mph winds and 979 mbar pressure. After that, it begin to gradually weaken, now entering cooler waters. It remained a hurricane until the evening of July 28, when it fell below hurricane strength. The next day, it transitioned into an extratropical cyclone, about 600 mi (970 km) south-southwest of the Azores. No deaths and damages were reported from this storm. Hurricane Dorian On July 3, the NHC started monitoring an area of disturbance in the open Atlantic Ocean. Despite cooler waters and moderate wind shear, it became more organized and on July 5, the NHC started issuing advisories for Potential Tropical Cyclone Four. The system gradually strengthened over time and on July 7, it was declared a tropical storm, the NHC naming it Dorian. With lower wind shear and slightly warmer waters, this storm strengthened gradually. On the afternoon of July 8, it intensified into a hurricane, with 80 mph winds. On the evening of July 9, it further strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane, about 350 mi (565 km) east-southeast from Bermuda. It reached its peak intensity the next day, with 105 mph winds and 975 mbar pressure. After that, it started gradually weakening, cooler waters impacted the hurricane. It weakened to a Category 1 on the evening of July 11, approaching the state of Virginia. It made landfall on July 13, with sustained winds of 80 mph and a minimum central pressure of 987 mbar. It further weakened to a tropical storm on July 14. It degenerated into a remnant low on the morning of July 15, reaching Canada that evening. Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Tropical Depression Sixteen Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Above-Normal Seasons